Not meant to Be
by aravis riddle
Summary: oh this is just crappy. i reread it and realized how young i was back then haha. will probably undergo reconstruction.
1. Chapter 1 Caspian

Chapter one (Caspian)

It was a calm, windless night. Asleep in my bed, I was awakened by my professor. "Get up, Caspian, make haste!" he said. I've never seen him so edgy before. Completely bewildered , I hurriedly got dressed and asked in hushed tones, "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain everything to you right now. We need to hurry." Another voice said. Rosella? What on earth is she doing here?

" Rosella? Why are you here? What is this all about?"

"Your uncle has ordered your death. His soldiers will be here any moment!" My teacher cried. What?!

Rosella went over to my window overlooking the kingdom. "Come on." She said tersely.

She handed me my sword. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked my teacher. He sighed. Uh-oh. "I hope so, my prince. Take this with you, -" he brought out a white, majestic horn. "This will bring you help when you need it." he said. I was about to ask him about this object, when Rosella interrupted me. "Caspian, we've got to hurry! "She hissed. My professor gave me a sad, parting look and I went towards Rosella. Underneath my window was a long rope. Rosella went down first and I went right after her. Upon reaching the landing, she motioned for me to follow her. We moved stealthily towards the royal stables, where my horse was saddled and ready. Once I was on, I held my hand out for Rosella. Then we galloped our way out of the kingdom.

What's going on?

Why am I, Prince Caspian (of all people), fleeing from my kingdom?

Why does my uncle want me killed?

And more importantly, where am I supposed to go?

Once we made it out of the Telmarine kingdom, I glanced back and asked Rosella,

"Where are we going?"

"Go straight into the forest." She cried behind my ear. Has she lost her mind? The forest is the last thing anyone would go into in the dead of the night.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. But before she can answer, we heard hooves behind us. Sure enough, we were being hunted down. I heard Rosella curse, something she's never done before. "Caspian, hurry!" she cried.

I urged my horse to move faster, until we reached the forest. But unfortunately, one of the Telmarines has a good aim with his bow, and my horse was shot at the leg. Rosella and I stumbled to the ground. As I struggled to my feet, I noticed the soldiers frozen with fear. Before I can do anything, they ran back, away from the forest as fast as their horses could go. What's gotten into them?

When I turned around, I almost screamed. Right in front of my eyes were two dwarves. One was black-haired and the other had red hair. They were equally short and rotund. Beside them was an oversized, scary-to-the-deepest-sense-of-the-word badger.

"Oh my." The badger said. Wait,

Badgers can't talk! I must be delirious!

"Elina? Are you alright?" the…thing said.

"Not really. Ow!" Rosella winced. There was a wound on her arm, and it looked quite deep. Who was Rosella talking to? Is she talking to the talking badger? The Badger was coming closer to her, bringing out something I couldn't see. Oh no! It's going to kill her!

"Stay…stay away from her.!" I stuttered. Rosella wasn't making any move against the thing, so I have to act. As I forced myself to move, my head felt like splitting. Everything around me seemed to revolve. We need help. Quick, before they hurt her. Looking around, I spotted the horn. This might work. I drew in a long breath and blew as hard as I could. Then suddenly, a fist was in front of my face then everything went black.

I was awakened by voices talking. I tried sitting up. Ouch. I was sitting on a low bed in a low-ceilinged room. Hang on, where am I? Why am I here? And Where's Rosella? I stood up and went to the door to eavesdrop on who, or what was talking.

"I don't think bringing him here was a good idea" the black-haired dwarf said.

"Don't be silly. You heard what Elina said." The badger said.

"Yes, well, how can we know that she was really Elina? And if she is the dryad, how do we know that she hasn't turned against us? " The black dwarf said again. This time, the red-haired dwarf spoke,

"Oh please, give her a break. She may have been gone for long, but she had a duty to do, now didn't she? "

And there argument went on.

Clearly, I am not dreaming. No matter how much I would want this all to be a bad dream, it's not.

I have been abducted by a talking badger and a couple of dwarves. I must be crazy. I need to get out of here (as fast as I can) then find Rosella.

Glancing around the room, I found my sword in a little corner. I picked it up and charged into the room.

"Where's Rosella? " I demanded. All of them were shocked. The Badger, who almost jumped out of his skin, said,

"Take it easy boy. And you might want to drop that sword, someone could get hurt. "

"I told you we should've killed him when we still could!" the black dwarf said.

"Shut it, you hairball! "The red dwarf said.

"Stay calm. We aren't gonna hurt you. "

I didn't relax my grip on my sword. "What…what are you?" I asked.

The black dwarf with the horrid attitude snorted, "I thought humans were supposed to be smart."

"You- you're Narnians, I know. But you're supposed to be extinct. "

"Or so you thought."

"Listen, Why don't you drop that thing and sit down while we wait for Elina to-"

"Who's Elina?" I asked. That name sounded vaguely familiar.

"She's-"the badger was cut off when Rosella went inside the "house".

"Rosella! Thank goodness you're alive." I said.

"Caspian? Shouldn't you be lying down? " She told me. Then she turned to the badger, "Truffy, I thought you said you'd take care of- " The red haired dwarf cleared his throat loudly, getting our attention. He spoke to Rosella.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?"

What is going on? They shared a loaded look with each other. Then Rosella sighed. "Excuse us." She motioned for me to come outside with her.

Once out of the house, I bombarded her with questions. "Who were those? Why are we here? What's happening?" She stared at me for a while, and then smiled at me. She smiled the smile that always weakened my resolution. The smile that took my worries and my breath away, the smile that always melted me, the smile that makes me smile back. Simply… enticing.

"Let's walk, shall we?" she said. Fool that I was, and still unable to say no to her requests, said, "sure."

We walked together in silence. I followed her deep into the forest. I was getting a little worried, but she seemed totally in control. That struck me as odd. I've always thought that she stood out in the city, like she wasn't one of us. I've never seen her like this before, perfectly blending and fitting in with her surroundings. Only she made the forest look more alluring. I must have been hit pretty hard.

After going a considerable distance, she stopped walking (I stopped as well) and turned to face me. "How are you feeling? "

"My head isn't throbbing anymore, if that's what you mean. But I still don't understand any of what's happening._" _

I suddenly remembered her wound. " Your arm, you were wounded, right?"

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." Silence.

"Rosella?" I began. "What's going on?" She stared at me again and sighed. "Caspian, there's a lot to be explained to you. And, I don't know where to begin." Her shoulders drooped; I've never seen her so tired like this before. It was unnerving. "Why don't we sit down?" I prompted. I led her to a huge boulder and we sat together. She gave another sigh. "Alright, what is the first thing you'd like to know? "

There were tons of questions in my head. But first priorities must always come first.

"Why does my uncle want me killed? "

"His wife gave birth to a son. The only reason he kept you alive this long is because he didn't have an heir. Now he does. And he wants you out of the way. " She replied.

Oh, of course. I should've known. Next question.

"What are those things in the house? " I didn't mean to sound so rude, but that's how it came out.

"Really, Caspian. They're Narnians, surely you should have figured that out. And you should show more gratitude, they've been helpful." She said, a little irritated.

"I know they're Narnians. But why did they help us? We're Telmarines." I reasoned out.

"The badger's name is Trufflehunter. The dwarf with the black hair is Nikabrik, and the one with the red is Trumpkin. And Caspian, there's something you need to know about me." I looked at her. She seemed as troubled as ever. "What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember what your professor has taught you about the dryads?"

My mind traveled to the past.

My professor and I were up the tower again discussing Narnian legends. I liked these lessons a lot, but late-night astronomy class is tiring. I was staring in the night sky when my professor said, "Caspian, do you remember the dryads? "

"Dryads are wood nymphs. As I recall it, they were the gods and goddesses of the forests. They were powerful creatures. Human in form, but they can morph into any tree or animal. Most of the men appeared as old, but the female dryads were young and known for exemplary beauty, grace and alluring voices. They were highly respected." I concluded. Prof. Cornelius pondered over what I said.

"Have I told you about the famed wood nymph, Elina? "

"No. You haven't." I said. He cleared his throat and the real lesson begun.

"Like what you said, Dryads were noble creatures. During the olden days of Narnia, there was a dryad named Elina, and she was known as the most beautiful, powerful and bravest nymph of all. She even led alongside the great kings and queens in the war against the white witch. "He said. "But Elina is remembered not just because of those things, but because she loved a human. " He concluded. A narnian love story?

"What is so remarkable about that?" I asked.

"Caspian, she was a dryad. He was a human. Although the human loved her just as much, they were two entirely different beings. They weren't meant to be together."

"You mean, this love of theirs…. It was forbidden? "

"Unfortunately, yes." My teacher said. What a pitiful being.

"Then what happened to them?" I asked.

"Legend says that when peace was restored in Narnia, the human professed his love for her, but Elina knew it was wrong, so she left the man and fled. "

Back to Present,

"What, do you mean, they're real too?"

"Haven't you seen enough to believe the legends by now?" she said. "Well, yes, but- what's does that got to do with you?"

"Caspian, I'm not a Telmarine. Not even half of it. I am a dryad."

Silence. What a lame joke, Rose.

"Where's the punch line? " I asked.

"I'm serious. I'm not joking." And she did look serious. But she can't be-

"Let me show you. " She stood up in front of me and said, "When I'm done, don't scream."

I thought she was joking again. But her face didn't say so. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

What I saw shocked me. Rosella seemed to shrink to the ground, and her long hair turned into bright red feathers.

Her mouth turned to a beak, her hands into wings, and her feet started growing claws. A moment later, my beautiful, human friend was a bright red phoenix. It took all my courage not to scream. The bird (I do not like to call her Rosella) stared at me as I stared back, then she morphed into a human again.

Stare.

"Whoa." I said.

"I suppose you believe me now." She said.

"How did- When did- what was that?! "I stuttered.

"Too much too take in?" she said.

"Rosella-…Unbelievable." I said.

"I'm right in front of you, so you better believe. And my real name isn't Rosella. I'm Elina. "

=INFORMATION OVERLOAD=

This is too much. "You're Elina. The dryad. Elina." I repeated.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"If I did that I'll expose the rest."

"Did my Professor know about-''

"Yes."

I asked," What on earth were you doing In our kingdom? " she sighed.

"this is the tricky part. I'll have to start from the beginning, so no interruptions till I'm done, alright ."

She sat next to me again. I tried not to flinch.

"When the first telmarines arrived in Narnia, they drove us from our land. They spilled a lot of Narnian blood.

They didn't care how many they killed, as long as they got us all eradicated. Or so they thought'. But a few were able to survive and lived in hiding.

Many years after that, a prophecy was made. It stated that a royal son of Adam would help us gain back our freedom.

On that same day, you were born, Caspian. We knew at once that the prophecy was to be fulfilled in you in due time. I was tasked by Aslan to look after you. Since you were young, I have been guarding you. When you were really young, I morphed into a bird. I suppose you remember me then, don't you?"

"Remember the nightingale who was always at the window sill? That was I. I knew that it would be easier to protect you if I were in human form. So I waited until you were grown, then I introduced the real me to your from then on, I have been Rosella, the tutor's Apprentice-slash-niece. " she concluded.

"You were the little bird?" was all I managed to say. I was to dazed to think straight.

"The prophecy… how can you be so sure that it was I?" I asked. Surely anyone could be that.

"Because you are a son of Adam, of royal birth and was born the same time the prophecy was made. Who else could it be? " She said.

I was thinking of an argument, when Rosella, or Elina said,

" And after what you've done tonight, you confirmed our belief."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You blew this. " she said. She held the horn in her hands.

"Oh, that. Well, I panicked when I saw the Narnians, so I blew it to ask for help."

"Caspian, this, is Queen Susan's horn. This Is Magic. We believe that you summoned the great kings and queens of the past when you blew this." She explained.

"Do you think they'll come?" I asked.

"I don't know. But right now, all we can do is wait. And get some sleep." She said.

We went back to the little house to get some rest. But even though I was so tired, I had a hard time sleeping. My mind was racing with all the new information I was given.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Elina)

Maybe I shouldn't have told him all that last night. Maybe I should've done it little by little.

Last night was very unnerving for Caspian and I. Well, more so for Caspian. Accepting things that you once knew as myths and legends as real beings is definitely tough. I was expecting rejection from him, maybe even fear (it would be normal if you found out that your best friend was a freak) but he didn't get mad or walk away. I expected him to be angry, and I was already prepared to use all sorts of argument at my disposal to make him trust me again. But I didn't even need it. He just listened, asked questions and believed. Just like that. Sure, he's a little dazed, but I was expecting that he'd freak out or something.

Caspian and I are walking in the forest together. I'm going to try to talk to the dryads. I have to convince them to wake up and help us. I have been doing this for the past few months in vain. They won't listen to me. Looking around, my eyes land on Caspian. He's still a little dazed, but at least not as pale as last night. He's staring into the forest, utterly quiet. His brilliant, brown eyes seemed a little droopy, probably because he wasn't able to sleep last night. That makes two of us. His jet-black hair was a little tousled, since he wasn't able to find anything to comb it with this morning. I smiled. Odd as it is, but Caspian always makes me smile. Even if there's nothing to smile about. Maybe it's his beautiful eyes. Or his amazingly sweet voice. And the way he walks, the way his eyes look when he's worried or troubled, the way he smiles at me and…

"Rosel- I mean Elina, how are you going to talk to the trees?" Caspian asked. I look at him, and almost forget to answer.

"You'll see." I told him. We walked to the heart of the forest, and once we reached it, I asked him to stand back a little.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. Keeping my hands at my side, I opened my palms and summoned the wind. After a few moments, I heard the rustle of dead leaves at my feet and felt the soft caress of the wind against my skin. I whisper my message to the wind, "Please, my sisters and fathers, wake up. Wake up, I beseech you. Stand by our side. We need you." I repeated my message over and over again, and each time, the little whirl grows bigger, reaching farther. I open my eyes, and the wind runs throughout the forest. I wait, looking at trees for any trace of movement. After a few minutes, when I was sure everyone could have heard it, (if they listened), I sighed. "Another failed attempt."

I walk slowly towards Caspian and he says, "Well?"

"They still won't listen." I said. I was shatteringly close to tears. Don't Cry. Don't cry for Aslan's sake, Elina. You knew this was most likely to happen.

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

"I asked them to wake up, to stand by our side, to help. But they wouldn't…they wouldn't..." I cannot hold the tears back anymore. I turn around to hide my face from Caspian. He mustn't see me cry.

But Caspian held my shoulder and turned me again to face him. "Rose, I thought we were past the stage of being awkward with each other." He asked gently. I looked at him, and as a new pang of sorrow started seeping in, I burrowed my face into his chest and gave in to his embrace. "I'm sorry, Caspian. It's... I hoped that…" I mumbled incoherently. He probably couldn't make out what I was trying to say, so he just hugged me tighter. He held me while I cried, while the 1300 years of despair and longing for my family burst forth from my heart and spilled out of my eyes.

Caspian was my best friend. I have been his guardian ever since he was born. But now, it's like the roles were switched. It was like I needed protection, and he offered just that, and more. And as that knowledge dawned on me, different emotions flooded my entire being. Emotions that caused a sudden shift in my soul and made my heart beat faster. This feeling is familiar. Too familiar. That's when I broke free of his embrace. This can't be happening. I can't be feeling like this again. I looked into his eyes and saw it there, wide open for me to read. The truth about how he felt, and what I meant to him. This can't go on. And so, to hold it off, I grasped anything for a change of topic. I smiled at him, hoping that it looked like my normal, happy smile yet knowing that it was a weak effort and he probably knows me too well to be fooled.

"So now you know how I talk to the trees." I said. I laughed dryly. Caspian just stared at me. At first, I thought my weak attempt at humor didn't work. But if he was planning to press on with the subject I so carefully dodged, he didn't pursue it."Yeah, now I know." He said.

Total silence.

"Uh, so Ros- Elina, will you tell me something? "

"What?"

"Why doesn't your family listen to you?" he asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I sighed. "Actually, you know it already."

"I do?" he said, baffled.

"You remember you're lessons about me, don't you? Caspian, you know my past almost as well as I do. You know what I did."

"What, is it because you led in the war alongside King Peter in the war?" he asked. For a fairly intellectual person, Caspian could sometimes be so slow.

"No, but you're close enough." I taunted.

"Why don't you just tell me?" he said.

"I loved a man, Caspian. That's what I did." No need to elaborate further.

"Oh." He said. After a while, he asked. "Your family, they didn't approve of the man?"

"You talk about it as if the man's honor had anything to do with why we didn't work out." I scoffed. "No, my family didn't approve of him, not because he wasn't honorable, but because it was not right." I continued.

"So…did they.. make you an outcast, because of that?" he asked.

"Not exactly. You know that I left Narnia, right? Well, when I came back with my mission, which was when you were born, I found them all asleep. And no matter what I did, I couldn't get them to wake up." I explained.

"Oh,- who was the man?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you that. So don't count on it" I replied flatly.

I gave up on my futile attempt of reconciliation with my family, and so we headed back to Trufflehunter's house. As we were walking in the forest, I heard movement behind us. I froze.

"What's wrong?" Caspian asked me. And as an answer to his inquiry, an arrow whizzed towards us and I pulled Caspian to safety before he was struck in the eye.

"Telmarine soldiers!" I hissed. They closed in upon us, and I stealthily took out my dagger and attacked the nearest telmarine. I grabbed his crossbow and threw it aside. He unsheathes his sword and brandished it at me. I dodged it and easily finished him off. Moments later, Caspian was fighting alongside me. In the blur of things, I failed to notice that more telmarines were coming out from the trees.

"They're too many!" Caspian told me.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." I replied.

I kept on fighting. Ow! That sword got through. Nowhere near my heart, fortunately. Suddenly, the soldiers were falling over one by one. It seems something was attacking them. I watched as the bewildered telmarines tried to flee in vain. Caspian was moving towards me when something furry toppled him.

"Choose you last words carefully, Telmarine!" it squeaked.

"You –you are a mouse. " Caspian mused.

"I was hoping to hear something more original. Really, I'm tired of hearing that all the time." The mouse replied.

"Now, pick up your sword. I desist killing an unarmed man." he added.

"Reepicheep! Get of him." I said, moving forward.

"Elina? I suppose you have a sufficient reason for your untimely interruption!" He shot back.

"He's with me. Now, get off!" I replied.

Reepicheep drew an audible gasp. "What?! I thought greatly of you! I thought you- "

"Oh, please. You're overreacting. I'm not a traitor, as I'm sure that's what you're getting at." I interrupted him.

"Then what-? " he said.

"He's Caspian. He blew the horn." As the truth dawned upon him, centaurs came out of the blue.

"If he did blow the horn, then let him bring it forth." Glenstorm, their leader, thundered.

"Greetings, Glenstorm." I said. "What brings you to this part of the woods?"

"I have been watching the stars, Elina. And I have seen that the time for us to fight back has arrived."

"Something that drastic should be discussed, don't you think?" I replied.

"Exactly. That's primarily the reason why we are here. We have gathered to talk about it." The centaur replied.

And so, we were led inside the forest again. As we reached our destination, the council began. Amidst us all, Caspian looked simply out of place.

"What's that telmarine doing here?" Someone from the crowd said.

"I am here to help." Caspian meekly said.

"Hah! Help? We do not need help from an enemy." Someone from the crowd scoffed.

"I'm not an enemy. I-" Caspian was cut off by the crowd.

"You stole our land!"

"Our kingdom!"

"Our liberty!"

"I am not accountable for all those things! I am a telmarine, I know, but I never did anything to harm you!" Caspian reasoned.

He was answered with more shouts from the crowd. Caspian looked around helplessly.

I stood up and went to his side.

"Doesn't the prophecy mean anything to you anymore?" I said. Everyone grew quiet.

"Perhaps you have forgotten, that years ago, a prophecy has been made that a son of a Adam of royal birth shall set the Narnians free. At that time a boy was born. I had been personally tasked to watch over it. And I have been doing exactly that all these years. That boy, is Caspian over here. He blew the horn. Surely you recognize the significance? I know some of you might doubt his motives, but I assure you that he has a kind heart .I have seen him grow up, so I should know." I paused for effect.  
"And if that isn't enough for you, he has superb fighting skills. I know he would do well in leading us, if given the chance." I finished.

Everyone seemed to consider what I said.

"If the Prince is willing to lead us, and since Elina trusts him, then we centaurs are willing to pledge alliance with him. But you must swear to give our kingdom back." Glenstorm said. Leave it to the centaurs to be so melodramatic.

Caspian glanced at me and said, "You have my word."

"Then so be it."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Reepicheep asked

"We must gather as many men and weapons as possible. Miraz' army is very powerful."

Everyone started buzzing with plans. As everyone cherished the idea of victory over the Telmarines, Caspian turned to me and smiled triumphantly.

As the council ended, everyone went home. I decide to go for a walk in the forest alone, to think over the past events. I went to my favorite place in Narnia-a huge clearing where no one has ever been in almost a hundred years. This is the same spot where I first met the Great kings and Queens of Narnia. At that time, they were still young and reluctant in accepting their fate. As I walk through the patches of uneven grass, I remember that first meeting with Susan, Lucy and…Peter.

It has been another ordinary day at Aslan's camp. The warriors were busy improving their weapons, or else talking animatedly with the others. I was with Aslan outside his tent, just sitting there. Suddenly, there was a commotion among the warriors. Apparently, someone arrived. Two Beavers and( I was shocked when I saw them) two Daughter's of Eve and a Son of Adam.

I stood up immediately, and Aslan spoke.

"Ah. Finally, they are here." Upon reaching us the group bowed before Aslan.

"Rise,all of you."

And they all stood. I looked at them as their eyes darted curiously from Aslan to me then back again. But a pair of crystal blue eyes lingered a little longer on me and only looked away when Aslan spoke yet again.

"What brings you to our camp, son of Adam and daughters of Eve? "

"It's about our brother, sir." The blue-eyed son of Adam said.

"What about him?" Aslan asked

"He…betrayed them, Your Majesty. To the white Witch." The he-beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all." Oras, the leader of the centaurs said. He's always leaping to conclusions.

"Cool it, Oras." I told him. Turning to the new comers, I said.

"Surely there is a reason for this…betrayal you speak of." The three looked at each other, and the eldest, the son of Adam (if you consider their height), said.

"It's my fault, actually. I was too hard on him."

"We all were." The taller of the two girls said.

"But we really want him back, sir." The smallest said.

"I shall do what I can to help." Aslan promised.

In the days that followed after our first meeting, I have gotten quite close to them. They told me all about their world, about the noisy, smoke-belching machines they use for transportation ( I believe they call it cars) and the place where they learn about History and math...Mathu…Mathii…something.

I, in turn, told them all I knew about Narnia.

A breeze blows gently. I had never felt so alone in my entire life ( which is already quite long. More than a century, so to speak) All the forgotten memories and emotions flooded my senses once again.

"Elina?" a voice said. I turned around.

"Caspian, how'd you find me?" I said.

"I followed you here." he said.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing." I bluntly said. "You needed something?"

"Oh, yeah,well…" he began. He distinctly cleared his throat and said.  
"I wanted to thank you, for what you did at the council."

"It's no big deal." I replied. He tethered for a while, and then brought out a little wild flower. "Here."

He gave it to me. I took it from him and asked, "So, who among my sisters did you hurt to get this?"

"What?" He seemed genuinely confused. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry. I forgot about it, I swear..." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"It's okay, Caspian. She was asleep, so she probably didn't feel it."

"But thank you for the flower." I added.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"Elina, there's something I have to tell you." He said.

"What?" I peeked at his face. He seemed pale and fidgety. I started to worry.

"This isn't going to be easy on my part, so please don't say anything until after I'm done, alright?" he said.

"O-kay." I doubted.

"When you first came as my professor's niece, I felt so drawn to you. From our first meeting, I've always felt so strongly for you."

He gave a high-pitched laugh, making it obvious that he was nervous.

"I know this sounds odd, and I've never really done this before, but I really want you to know that I- "

"STOP." I said. This can't go on. Caspian paused, his mouth still hanging open.

"Don't do this, Caspian." I pleaded. All the memories of the past came flooding back.

"What exactly am I doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I said "You know this isn't right."

"Well, I don't care! I don't give a damn to the-" he said.

"How do you think will this affect me, huh?!" I cried. "You know very well that my race practically disowned because of this…this very same _crime_, and now you want me to commit it again?_"_

"Crime? Is that what this is, then? A crime? Since when did loving someone become a crime? " he spat.

"Since the only dryad with feelings appeared in the picture!" I retorted.

"And I suppose that would be you?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"This is insane, Elina. I just thought you deserved to know how I felt, that's all. And if you don't feel the same way, you just have to say so. You don't have to roaring at me." He said calmly. I felt my heart breaking to pieces. Why does this have to happen? I know I should just let him believe that I don't have any feelings for him, but he deserves the truth. I drew in a steadying breath and said,

"Caspian, you don't understand. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. You see, dryads weren't supposed to have feelings. I guess I'm weird that way." I didn't know what else to say, and so I stopped.

Caspian looked half-pleased and half-confused.

"So you're angry because you have feelings?" he asked. "Do you have feelings for me?" he added.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"You don't know?" he asked gently.

"I… it's all very confusing. I know it's wrong, but-" I said.

I couldn't say anymore, and so I stopped once again. Caspian was very understanding.

"I didn't mean to push this subject at you. Now I understand. It must be really confusing. But no matter what happens, I'm willing to wait."

He's too good. I felt guilty.

"You know, you don't have to wait. I'm sure there are other Telmarine girls who are interested in you, some of them prettier than me-" I said.

"Come off it." He said.

"No, I mean it. I see a lot of them staring and slobbering all over you when we go out of the castle." I said, joking.

"I thought it was you they were looking at." he said

"Well, sure. They look at me too. In between glances at you, they give me evil stares all the time." I replied. He laughed and I joined him.

"Well, it's not like the young men in the castle doesn't stare at you all the time." He countered.

"Well, I expect all men will stare at women. You are simple minded creatures after all." I said. He laughed again.

Then he became serious.

"Really, Elina. I'll wait. Until you know how you truly feel. And I don't care about those girls. They're too…simple minded." He said. I stifled a laugh.

"There's only one Rose for me." He said with a warm smile. Why did he have to be so sweet and kind and…

I thought I'd argue with him, telling him there's no point in waiting for something that will never be right. But I didn't bother.

We went back to Trufflehunter's house, since Caspian hasn't eaten yet.


End file.
